


Hypocrite

by BuffyRowan



Series: King and Country [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Chester-bashing, Gen, meet the first of the junior knights, we're not fans of the old Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: Eggsy gets to know one of the other knights a bit better





	Hypocrite

First time Eggsy met Lamorak, he was impressed by the other agent’s size and strength. They’d worked well together, and had a few laughs during the course of the mission. When they’d gotten back to the shop and started debrief, Eggsy had been shocked to hear Lamorak’s posh accent drop and something a lot more like his own natural accent ring out from the big man. Eggsy pinned Harry with a furious glare, “How come everyone acted like it was such a big deal, a mutt like me making it through those tests, eh? Sounds like he’s from the council flats, same as me.”

Harry met his eyes evenly, but Lamorak answered first, “Easy, lad. I grew up there, right enough. Knew me mum had had an affair with a married man. He showed up when I was thirteen. Turned out his wife had been barren, and he was getting older. He decided to embrace his bastard so he’d have an heir. I had a vocal coach to teach me how to speak ‘correctly’ and I went to all the right schools after that.” He grinned fiercely, “I never forgot where I was from, though, did I? Got into Kingsman, and first thing I did after I was officially a knight was stop faking that shit. Drove Chester ‘round the twist it did.”

Eggsy snorted, “Prolly ‘cause he was the same way. Right ‘afore he died, he got mad, and that posh accent was gone. Cussed me Cockney, he did. Hypocritical old bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, since I made the point in the previous story about how the knight's name connects to the type of mission the knight undertakes, here's a brief description of Lamorak according to Wikipedia: His father is King Pellinore. His brothers are Percival, Tor, and Aglovale. His cousin is Sir Pinel le Savage. Lamorak was known for his strength and fiery temper, and fought off thirty knights on at least two occasions. Thomas Malory refers to him as Arthur's third best knight, only lower than Lancelot and Tristan.
> 
> So, yeah, I thought that fit Porthos fairly well :-)


End file.
